


Si sistemerà tutto

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Parents!Larry, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ora mi odia,” mormora George, abbracciando stretto il padre e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo come faceva da bambino. “Mi odia e non so cosa fare perché non posso più dirgli nulla, ma io lo amo, papà, io lo amo e lui sarà padre e non so cosa fare,” continua, tirando su col naso e rilassandosi appena solo quando Harry comincia a baciargli la nuca per cercare di tranquillizzarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si sistemerà tutto

Harry è in cucina a preparare il pranzo, quando George torna a casa e si chiude la porta d'ingresso alle spalle senza dire una parola; Louis sta sfogliando un settimanale che ha rubato dal parrucchiere, borbottando tra sé insulti a chiunque abbia scritto le idiozie che ci sono stampate, e capisce subito che c'è qualcosa che non va: George è sempre allegro quando torna a casa da scuola, tutto sorrisi e risate e battute stupide nei confronti dei genitori, ma oggi non rivolge una parola a nessuno e sale in fretta le scale per rinchiudersi in camera.

“È successo qualcosa,” dice subito Harry, lanciando un'occhiata al marito prima di spegnere il fornello e dirigersi a passo svelto verso la camera del figlio, Louis subito dietro di lui.

La porta è socchiusa, e dallo spiraglio gli uomini riescono a vedere il letto su cui George si è gettato, il modo in cui schiaccia il viso contro il cuscino e in cui tremano le sue spalle; sono entrambi paralizzati per qualche secondo all'idea che il loro piccolo stia piangendo per qualcosa successa a scuola, ma appena si riprendono non si fanno scrupoli a spalancare la porta e raggiungere il ragazzo.

“Ehi,” mormora Harry, inginocchiandosi all'altezza del suo viso e accarezzandogli la nuca; George scuote la testa, bofonchiando un andate via che i due ignorano, e Louis si siede sul materasso e comincia a sua volta ad accarezzargli la schiena e le spalle, senza dire una parola. È la prima volta che vede George così distrutto, e la situazione non gli piace per niente: diavolo, non gli è mai piaciuto vedere piangere suo figlio, mai.

Questa volta non sa nemmeno perché lo stia facendo, e forse è peggio delle precedenti perché non ha idea di come consolarlo.

“Georgie,” lo chiama piano, chinandosi per baciargli i capelli. “Cos'è successo?” domanda, Harry che lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati e il viso rosso per un misto di preoccupazione e probabilmente rabbia. Il ragazzo scuote ancora il capo, ripetendo la stessa cosa di poco prima, ma Louis non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo così.

“George, guardami,” si intromette l'altro, con quel tono di voce che non ammette un no come risposta, e il ragazzo singhiozza un'altra volta prima di alzare il viso verso il padre: ha gli occhi e il naso rossi, le lacrime che scivolano sulle sue guance, ed è lo spettacolo più brutto a cui entrambi i genitori abbiano mai assistito. Harry si china per baciargli la fronte e fargli appoggiare il volto contro il suo petto, in una posizione molto scomoda ma che per esperienza è anche una delle più rassicuranti che conosce, e gli accarezza ancora la nuca. “Cos'è successo?” chiede dolcemente, facendo cenno a Louis di infilarsi tra il corpo del figlio e il muro per abbracciarlo a sua volta; Louis non se lo fa ripetere due volte, stringendosi contro il petto la schiena di George e baciandogli una spalla in silenzio.

“Cat è... Cat è... e JJ, lui...” balbetta George, prima di singhiozzare ancora e nascondere il viso contro il petto del padre; Harry e Louis aspettando, non vogliono mettergli ancora fretta, e lo coccolano in silenzio mentre il ragazzo piange quasi con disperazione tra le loro braccia. Sanno della cotta che George ha da anni per il suo migliore amico, e sospettano che il motivo della sua sofferenza sia il suo rifiuto, che magari George abbia trovato il coraggio di parlargliene e sia stato respinto. “Cat è incinta,” bofonchia il ragazzo dopo lunghi minuti, la voce sofferente e sottile, e Harry e Louis si irrigidiscono nello stesso momento. “Cat è incinta e JJ è il padre e non è giusto, non è giusto, non sono nemmeno riuscito a far finta di essere felice per loro, maledizione,” continua, stringendo con forza la maglietta di Harry tra le mani e lasciandosi sfuggire un verso a metà tra un ringhio e uno sbuffo. “Adesso JJ pensa che sia uno stronzo che non lo vuole vedere felice, e Josh non ha capito niente come sempre e Jaymi ha quella sua fottuta espressione comprensiva ogni volta che mi vede e... lo odio,” conclude, ricominciando a piangere in silenzio, e i due uomini non sanno cosa dire per farlo stare meglio. Erano più o meno preparati a consolarlo nel caso di un rifiuto, essendoci passati entrambi, ma questo... questo è più di quanto si aspettassero e non trovano le parole.

“Ehi, ehi,” sussurra Louis dopo un po', quando George ha smesso di tremare tra le sue braccia e si lascia sfuggire solo un singhiozzo di tanto in tanto. “Ehi, tesoro, mi dispiace così tanto,” continua, facendolo voltare e baciandogli la fronte, e sorridendo appena quando Harry si sdraia a sua volta nel letto decisamente troppo piccolo per loro tre insieme.

“Ora mi odia,” mormora George, abbracciando stretto il padre e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo come faceva da bambino. “Mi odia e non so cosa fare perché non posso più dirgli nulla, ma io lo amo, papà, io lo amo e lui sarà padre e non so cosa fare,” continua, tirando su col naso e rilassandosi appena solo quando Harry comincia a baciargli la nuca per cercare di tranquillizzarlo.

“JJ non ti odia,” dice Harry tra i suoi capelli, allungando un braccio per stringere a sé sia il figlio che il marito. “Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto, tesoro, sono sicuro che si sistemerà tutto.”


End file.
